


Afternoon Delight

by SangriaKisses



Series: Lemonade [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari wait for the Hokage in his office to debrief a mission. When he is delayed, the two fulfill a fantasy involving the Hokage desk. Are they caught or do they narrowly get away with it?
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Lemonade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Afternoon Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello deers! The wonderful Rando29 gave me some great ideas for smutty ShikaTema. So here we go! Enjoy it!

“What the hell is taking him so long?” Temari complained resting her feet on the Hokage's desk. Shikamaru pushed her feet off before taking its place. 

“He is the Hokage, he’s busy.” 

She rolled her eyes unconvinced. “Please, he’s probably reading his dirty books in a tree somewhere.”

Shikamaru hated to admit it but she was probably right. They were both anxious to finish this meeting. It was their last bit of business before a well-deserved vacation. 

“We did get back an hour early. He probably won’t get here till right about the time we were to arrive. Maybe we should get something to eat then come back?” He decided standing up. Before he could make his way to the door Temari stopped him with a hand on his chest, mischief clear in her eyes.

“Ino told me about a silly little Leaf Ninja tradition in the village.” He saw her teal eyes dart towards the large desk behind him. 

He grinned realizing the tradition that she was speaking of. “Oh? That one?”

“Yes, apparently she and Sai barely made it out of here without getting caught. A little disappointing to hear given their skills.”

He grinned at the challenge set in her eyes. His Princess was nothing short of competitive in everything, at least this was something a lot more fun. His eyes glanced over the room, committing the position of all the objects strewn across the desk to memory. 

The door was locked. 

The blinds were open, but that just made it a little more exciting. 

They had at least an hour, probably more. The Rokudaime wasn’t known for being punctual. 

It was the perfect opportunity. 

With little notice Temari found herself thrown onto the large desk. He stepped in between her legs. She felt this thick still covered cock hard against her pussy. His lips and hands were hot and heavy against her skin. His shadows made quick work of her clothes. They may have an hour but it was just a challenge for him to see how many times she could cum in that time. 

Temari’s hands traveled to his hair to remove the tie allowing the dark strands to fall between her fingers. There was little that she loved more than having his hair loose for her to run through and grab. 

“Ah!” She cried out feeling him bite her skin where her neck and shoulder met. She knew that it would leave a bruise but she loved wearing those possessive marks across her body. 

Temari arched her back pushing her full tits forward. The friction of his vest against her nipples sent delicious shivers down her spine. 

“We could get into a lot of trouble for this. Imagine the Hokages adviser and Suna’s ambassador caught fucking on his desk.” 

The possibility of being seen made her pussy clench. 

Shikamaru’s tongue curled around her nipple before lavishing her breast leaving trails of saliva on her skin. 

“You don’t even care. You’d love it if all of Konoha could see me fucking you. My dirty queen reigning over her kingdom.” 

His tongue swirled around her belly button before leaving teeth indents along her stomach. 

Shikamaru’s fingers traveled along her thighs towards her overheated cunt. His thumb grazing over her hard clit. He smoothed that finger over her swollen lips before chasing the taste with his own tongue. “Fucking delicious.” 

His fingers continued to tease her. “You’re always so wet and ready for me Princess.” 

She groaned when he took a step back to remove his own clothes annoyed that his hands weren't still on her.

She shifted uncomfortably on the desk. “Please.” She pleaded.

He grinned taking his time his princess didn’t beg. Often. 

“Patience princess. Wouldn’t want the Hokage to be able to smell your pussy on my clothes.”

She bit her lips at the filthy words that fell from his lips. Her genius nin. Even now he was always one step ahead. 

Shikamaru dropped down to his knees in front of her. Her legs parted automatically for him. He pulled her forward to throw her legs over his shoulder. That was all the notice she had before his mouth descended over her. 

“Shikamaru!” 

He licked at the folds of her pussy while her hands tightly gripped at his hair. She rubbed her face against his mouth in desperate movements. 

“Fuck, baby. Fuck you eat me so good.” 

She could feel his grin against her cunt as his fingers plunged inside stretching her tight hole. 

“It doesn’t matter how many times I fuck you, you’re still so damn tight.” 

He swallowed her cries with sloppy kisses. A clash of teeth and tongues. 

A harsh bite on the side of her breast. Another one on the inside of her thigh all while his fingers continued to fuck inside her. 

“Cock, Shika, I want your cock.” She begged knowing she was on the verge of an orgasm. 

“Of course you do. My hungry little cock slut.” 

Suddenly Temari found herself on the edge of her desk gripping the side as her legs spread for him. 

“My spoiled princess always gets what she wants.” She heard the sound of flesh being spanked then the sting that followed. 

The second slap came just as fast. Surprising them both she moaned and leaned back into it. 

His hand dived back between her legs feeling how soaked she was. How ready she was for him. 

“Shikamaru,” She moaned, wiggling her ass a little. 

“I know what you need Princess.” His hands traveled along her spine down across her back and around her waist. Leaving another possessive mark around her hips. 

Another one on the flesh below her ass. 

She heard him stand his chest pressing against her back. She felt the head of his cock at her entrance while his large hand gripped at her hip. He thrust all the way inside her in one rough stroke. The root of his cock was pressed against her folds. Temari arched back relishing in being filled with him. 

“Shikamaru!” She yelled loudly forgetting where they were. 

“That’s it Princess. Let everyone in this fucking building hear you. I want them to know how much I want you. How good I fuck you.”

He continued rough frantic thrusts in and out of her. Pushing the heavy desk back with each of his movements. 

He spoke through gritted teeth trying to hold back. “I want everyone here and across the 5 nations to see how crazy I am for you. How willing I am to give my Princess anything she wants.” Each drag of his cock pushed her closer to the edge. Her arms reached around behind her to grab at him the sweat making her grip slippery. 

Temari pulled his mouth to her neck while his hands moved to play with her hard nipples. Their perfect movements and rhythm had her squeezing around his cock. Their moans echoing in the large room. 

“I’m cumming!” She cried feeling her body shake. She felt his smile against her neck before his own release. His mouth latched on her neck as his hot cum pulsed into her pussy coating her. She could feel each throb of his cock as ropes of cum filled her. 

Shikamaru held her as they came, his tongue licking apologetically over the tender spot on her neck. 

“I love you, Temari.” 

“I love you too Shika.” She breathed, kissing his sweat matted forehead. 

“Congrats Tem, we’re officially part of the club now.”

He pulled his cock from her despite the cry of complaint. “It’s okay my love, we still have some time.” He grinned before his mouth fell over hers.

*

**

“Shikamaru, Temari. My apologies, have you been waiting long?”

The duo shook their heads watching as Kakashi took his seat behind the desk. 

“Did the mission go okay?”

“Yes, it’s all written in the report,” Shikamaru explained, indicating towards the scroll on the desk. 

“Good, I’m glad. Temari, did you need to go to the infirmary. The bruise on your neck looks worrisome.” The Rokudaime asked concerned. 

Temari’s hand reached up to cover the mark before summoning all her training to keep her expression neutral. She was going to kill Shikamaru. 

“I believe that it is a bite, sir. Those pesky summertime bugs.” She hoped the explanation stuck. 

Kakashi nodded reading over the mission report. “Ah, okay. Well, thank you for your work. Enjoy your time off.”

The couple bowed politely before leaving the office. Once outside Temari pushed Shikamaru roughly against the hallway wall.

“You almost got us caught!” He grinned at the red that flooded her cheeks. 

His fingers traced over the bruise on her neck. She winced the area was still a little tender. 

“So I'm a bug am I?” 

Temari rolled her eyes, still embarrassed. 

“At least I put the other 5 in places no one can see.”

Her eyes widened. “I have six of these things on my body?”

“Yes, in honor of our sixth Hokage.” He explained with a smirk. 

Smug, self-assured Shikamaru was far too irresistible. 

Her fingers trailed up from his chest to land along his collarbone. Her lips moving across his skin. 

“I guess that I’ll have to spend this vacation catching up then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So...that’s that. Lol I never know how to write a note at the end of a smutty story. Haha. Rando29 also had the great idea that doing it in the Hokage’s office is a goal for most couples in the village. A mile high club you could say.
> 
> I'm going to throw all my smutty one shots into my "Lemonade" series unless it's written for a specific story. 
> 
> I tend to write my smut with Shika as the dominant one. I’ve got one idea where the script is kind of flipped but I love him being dominant and confident. I’ve got a few more up my sleeve so just wait for a little babes. I’m going to write a Sai/Ino follow up because they deserve some sexy stuff too. 
> 
> Okie, love you deers! See you soon.


End file.
